


[Vid] Blind Hope

by heresluck



Category: Firefly
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-11
Updated: 2010-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heresluck/pseuds/heresluck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living it up on the downside. Music: Son Volt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Blind Hope

[Download](http://heresluck.net/videos/Firefly-BlindHope-mp4.zip)

[DW post](http://heresluck.dreamwidth.org/297733.html)

[Tumblr](http://heresluck.tumblr.com/post/64859828216/vid-blind-hope-firefly)


End file.
